


Pugnaciousness

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fergus makes a choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pugnaciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Daily challenge for 7/29, "Pugnacious."

Fergus could only watch as his daughter pushed past him and raced for the stables. He debated going after her, but she was heading for Angus, and with his leg there was no way he could catch up with the horse. He could barely keep up with Merida, most days.

Besides, if Merida was running, it meant that Elinor was somewhere behind her. Elinor was a true diplomat, but she also had a secret belligerent side that he had fallen in love with as a young lad. Unfortunately, Merida had inherited her mother's – or maybe Fergus' pugnaciousness. Maybe both. Fergus was inclined to be proud, just as he was of the triplets, but it was apparently different with mothers and daughters. Merida and Elinor could barely be in the same room together anymore without fighting. And Fergus was loathe to get involved; he preferred fights he could have a chance of winning.

But Merida was at that certain age, where she no longer ran to her father for comfort, but instead sought solitude. She wouldn't be ready to calm down and talk until she'd had a good long hard ride.

And in the meantime, Elinor was probably hurting from whatever words they had just exchanged. Turning, Fergus limped up the stairs towards Merida's room, where his wife would probably be. They'd talk it through, and figure out together what to say when Merida returned.


End file.
